


leave without saying goodbye

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [33]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Ear Piercings, F/F, New Friends, Old Friends, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Recovery, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: it's been a long time since you had any friends, and you're not entirely sure you remember how that's supposed to work. suppose it's a little bold to claim you ever knew to begin with.well, what could go wrong with a shopping trip?
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Series: Aria [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. something in the eye

**Author's Note:**

> title from [[I Split my Ribs Open by Left At London (feat. Open Mike Eagle)]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7YEUsRgqIk)

You push off to the left to avoid the incoming right hook, only to get sucker punched by a left-handed strike. Stepping back, you grit your teeth and grab Herald’s arm pulling him off balance as you get in under his guard. He recovers quicker than you expected but instead of going for the obvious knee strike Herald tries to twist out of your grip. He almost succeeds – you can feel your feet leave the ground – and then you shift your hold on him and throw him down on his back hard enough to bring you both back to earth.

Herald groans but doesn’t get back up. Hands on your knees you take a moment to get your breath back before offering Herald a hand back up. “Y–you’re getting better. But do you– do you know where you screwed up?”

He looks away from you, sheepishly rubbing his bad knee. “I know but… I mean, I’m _still_ in therapy for this knee. I don’t want to mess it up again.”

You cross your arms, hardening your expression so you won’t look guilty. “Y–you got two– got two knees.”

“I know, it’s just…” He sighs.

“Get–get some kneepads then, flyboy.” You shrug, step away to grab your water bottle off the ground and take a drink. “Leaving a weapon on the– on the table like that is like having a big flashing sign th–that says ‘hit here for massive damage!’”

Herald laughs at the mental image in his head. “I can just imagine the conversation with PR about that.”

“Fuck Ranger PR.” You snort, gesturing with the bottle in your hand for emphasis. “Those guys got you all dancing on strings, but they don’t c–c–care what condition you’re in as long as–long as you make a good magazine cover.”

“I’ll… think about it?” Herald picks up his towel, wiping his face down. You can pick up the tension in his thoughts, clouding out his usual sunny disposition. Even The Rangers aren’t free of having handlers, you suppose. “I appreciate the thought, at least?” He smiles at you, “Thanks for today.”

“Y–yeah. Of course.” You look away from him, pick your shawl back up from where you had folded it up on the rooftop and wrap it back over your shoulders. “S–sorry for uh– for disappearing on you like that.”

“It’s fine.” The sunlight is back out in full force. “Are you doing okay?”

“I… n–no.” You admit, and then wince. What are you doing saying shit like that? “But um, I–I–I’m… doing– getting better. I think. I don’t know. It’s hard to–to tell.”

“Ortega said you were… sick? Glad you’re feeling better now.”

You frown at that. “Ortega said th–that, huh? I… guess that’s not, uh, that’s not wrong.” You peer at Herald, “Is that… all she said?”

He gives you a curious look, “Yeah? I mean. As far as I can remember? Why?”

“N–no reason. It’s nothing.” You respond, a little too fast. So Ortega talked to Argent about you, but not Herald. That… makes a kind of sense, you guess? Does Chen know? You’re not sure which is scarier. Him already knowing, or being present when he finds out.

Except you know what? No – why does dating Ortega need to be a secret? There’s nothing shameful about it (aside from everything to do with you). You don’t need to shout from the rooftops that you’re an escaped government weapon and also a wanted criminal – but being in a relationship with Ortega? That’s okay to talk about, right?

You take a breath, fight down the tension in your chest. “A–actually, um– it’s a– it’s a little more complicated than… than that.”

Herald focuses in on you, the attention almost overwhelming. “Complicated?”

“I–I–I g–guess we’re dating now??” You shrug, stare down at the ground in front of your feet. Well. You said it. You said to another person. That makes it real now, right?

You can feel the options pop in Herald’s head, one by one. “Oh. You’re dating…? _Oh_. You and Ortega are… together now? Huh.” You make yourself stand still as Herald claps a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, congratulations.” He beams at you. “Way overdue, huh?”

“Y–yeah.” You giggle then freeze. “W–wait, overdue!?”

“Well, I mean, you two are such… good…” You can see the struggle for a good word plain on his face “…pals?” Herald doesn’t meet your glare. Can catch traces of thoughts he’s trying to hide. Memories of some kind of discussion group… shipping…? What? Herald laughs, nervous and waves the thoughts away like so much smoke. “When you turned me down for coffee way back, I kind of figured something was up.”

“Oh.” You bite your lip. “If– if it helps, I w–would have turned you down either way.”

“Uh–” Herald winces, “Hey, it’s fine, really. I’m just glad we can still be friends.”

You peer at him, he doesn’t think he’s lying. “Uh– are we?”

“Are we what? Friends? I mean…” He rubs his neck, avoiding your eyes. “I thought we were…?” Doubt rushes in on his thoughts. “I guess I was being presumptuous? Sorry.”

Oh god, you had to make this awkward, didn’t you chickadee?

You can feel your face burning. “S–sorry. I–I–I’m uh, I’m not really… in the… in the habit of having friends. Uh, not that I– I mean. Uh. What I’m trying to say is that, um– fuck. Shit.”

“Hey–” Herald cuts through your stammering, “I’m… glad to be your friend, if you’ll have me.”

Have you _ever_ had friends, really? Ortega… Maybe Anathema…? Maybe Chelsea, except apparently she’s retroactively your mom now or however that’s supposed to work. Don’t like to think about that one too hard, it makes you feel strange.

You let your shoulders sag. “Th–thanks…” An awkward silence settles over the two of you. Coughing into your hand you step away to look out over the city skyline. “It’s… uh– it’s been a long time since I– since I had friends.”

“Hey, anytime.” Herald’s smile is unrelenting. “Do you want a lift down or are you sticking to the stairs?”

“The stairs.” You reply, automatically and then hesitate. “Uh– actually…” You aren’t really going to ask this, are you? Are you crazy? This going to be the shortest lasting friendship ever. “D–d–do you mind giving me, uh, a lift to the mall…?” You wince. “It’s just– just that it’s going to take forever on foot and–”

“Yeah, sure I don’t mind.” He almost takes a step towards you and then stops himself, thank god. The boy can be taught. “Going shopping?”

You run your fingers along the edge of your shaw, worrying the fringe. “I– um, no. Wait I mean yes? It’s just th–that Ortega, uh– well…” You fixate on the fringe of your shaw, twisting it this way and that. “You see she, um, she–she–she invited me to uh– to–to–to a place–food place–restaurant and–and–and like an _idiot_ I said– I said yes and now she’s got this fancy place p–p–picked out and ohgodidon’tknowwhati’mdoing.” You bury your face in your hands and twist away from Herald. Why did you say all that? All you needed to do was just say ‘yes’ and let the matter drop! Stupid! Idiota! Fuck.

The amusement from Herald is _not_ helping. “Ariadne… have you never gone on a date before?”

“Of–of–of course I have!” You snap back. “This is just– It’s–it’s official now and–and–and I want it go well and– fuck.” Why are you here? Why haven’t you just thrown yourself over the edge of the roof yet? Besting gravity would be easier than this.

“I… wouldn’t call myself an expert,” Herald picks his worlds slowly, “but I have been on a few dates. Do you… want some help? Moral support, even?” He feels like he owes you a favor – for the training? One day the truth is going to come out, and this whole time period is going to be… awkward for more than just you.

You don’t look up. “…s–s–sure.” You croak.


	2. trouble

When was the last time you were in this mall? Was it really last year? When you… possessed Argent… and then tore through the place trying to get… away from… Herald.

Hrm.

Well, the damage seems to be fixed now. You’d never know a super-powered silver lady was meat-puppet’d across the main concourse. You side-eye Harold as he touches down. Tossing your empty milkshake in the trash you get up off the bench and walk over to him. “Th–that was fast.”

“Oh, was it?” Herald’s smile is sheepish. “I was just about to apologize for taking so long.”

“I get it. Y–you can fly.” You put on your least impressed facial expression. “Don–don’t rub it in wonderbread.”

“Sorry.” He insists. It’s strange how different Herald looks with jeans and a t-shirt thrown over his skinsuit. If he _looks_ lanky it’s only in comparison to how defining skinsuits tend to be.

“So, uh…” Better not to dwell on that subject. “Do–do–do I have a name I can… call you? Or should we, uh, hang a ‘free autographs’ sign around your neck?”

Herald blinks with a surprised “Oh! Sorry, I thought I already told you, but yeah… I try to keep the hero stuff separate from my regular life.”

“Hrm.” That’s right…. Herald got his start a corporate hero, didn’t he? What a corporate thing to say.

He pats his hand off on his jeans before offering it to you. “Daniel. Or… ‘Danny’ is okay too.”

You take the hand, giving it a light shake before quickly letting go. “W–well, good to know, uh– Daniel.” Folding your arms in front of you, you glare out at the rest of the mall. The central space of the concourse is taken up by a water fountain, sending up jets of water in sequence. Two kids and their dog chasing after them while the parents watch from a bench across from you. A throng of people stream by on either side along the row of stores that line the space.

Push your sunglasses back up hard against your eyes and wrap a song tight around you, blocking out the mental noise. The sheer quantity of people in close quarters is a little much. It’s a Friday afternoon, don’t these people have anything better to do?

“You alright there?” Herald– no, Daniel, is watching you with a note of concern.

“Just peachy.” The two of you stand there in silence. Chewing on your cheek, you rock back and forth on your heels. So many people. Why on earth did you agree to let Her– Daniel along? This is embarrassing. “Um…”

“So…” Herald sounds like he’s re-evaluating his opinion of you in real-time. Never meet your heroes, fucker! “What exactly where you hoping to get?”

“I– I dunno. Clothes?” You force out. “I don’t– I’m not the best at money. I usually just get uh… buy– _buy_ everything second hand.”

“Okay.” Herald – _Daniel_ – Daniel says. Do you have an idea of your budget? Price range?”

You frown at that, most of your funds are tied up in shell accounts or under false identities. Maybe it’s best not to break out any cards around Daniel here. “I… lemme check.” You open up your purse and start sorting through your wallet, counting bills.“Ten, twenty, seventy, a hundred twenty…” You frown falling into silence as you count. When you finish you put the wallet back and clasp your purse shut again. “I’ve got four-hundred-seventy-six dollars and forty-nine cents change to work with.”

The shocked expression on Herald’s face makes you wince. “S–sorry, I know it’s not a lot.” You’ve already poured five times that amount into supplies for the regenerator.

He shakes his head, “No, no… that’s… fine. That’s plenty for the mall.” He coughs. “More than plenty.” …Are the Rangers being underpaid? Make a mental note of that.

“…what did you say your job was again?”

You force yourself to not look away as you try not to panic. “I, uh– I do computer repair.”

“Damn.”

“Um…” You stand rooted to the spot, the only step you can imagine taking right now backwards and out. Away from all the noise and buzzing and the eyes. Why are you having such a struggle now of all times?? It’s hardly any worse than the city street. Hell, Jane could navigate this whole mess with aplomb.

“I’m not really sure what your tastes are, so… why don’t we just take a walk around until we find a place that looks interesting?” You know that tone of voice Herald is using. You recognize it from your research pre-debut. It’s the tone of voice he uses for talking down people in a hostage negotiation. “I’m sure we’ll come across something.”

“Y–yeah. Sure…” You barely get thirty feet along when Daniel comes to a halt. You tense up, ready for trouble, but there’s only more of that damn sunny disposition radiating off him. “Wh–what? What is it?”

“Sorry, sorry!” He laughs, “I just didn’t realize they were already open again.” He gestures towards a tattoo parlor nestled at the end of the row towards the right. Street art decorates the windows with a punk aesthetic. “I got my first tattoo here.”

You blink. What? “Her–Danny, _you_ have a tattoo?”

The sun clouds up a little, defensive. “Yeah, sure? I’ve already been through it all with my agent, Ariadne. As long as I keep everything above a certain level so it’s covered when I’m in uniform it’s fine.”

“N–no, that’s not what I– what I meant. Um.” You take a breath. Why would anyone ever willingly subject themselves to a tattoo? “W–wow. Okay. It’s fine? I mean– I don’t care? Just didn’t expect that.” You shrug, could you try to sound more reassuring? “I mean… it’s– it’s cool– I guess?”

Daniel crosses his arms. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just… still a sore point for me.

“Ranger life not all it’s cracked up to be, huh.”

He shakes his head. “There’s certainly some… complications I hadn’t expected, but… you know. I’d wanted this for so long. If I have to make a few small sacrifices, then so be it, I guess.” He smiles, sunshine returning. “What about you?”

“W–what about me?”

“Tattoos?”

“Absolutely not.” Shake your head for emphasis, only to stop and offer a weak smile to try and soften your refusal. “I–I–I mean, I’m sure they’re good for… some people,” you gesture towards him. “But–but–but not for me.” You look away, fixating back towards the water fountain. “I guess…” Need to throw something else out there to distract from this line of questioning immediately. “I uh– I always wanted to get my ears pierced.”

Danny has the courtesy to nod and pretend as if that’s a completely normal thing. “What kept you from it?”

“I mean– it’s not the smartest idea for someone that–that always gets into, uh– into fistfights, right? And then I was always in my mask and that was hell enough with just letting my hair get long.”

“You’re retired now, aren’t you?”

“Well– Uh– yeah? Good of you to–to–to finally catch on.”

You can feel sentence form in his head before he says it. “Well, I can’t personally vouch for Rosa’s when it comes to piercings, but they’re a pretty good place.”

“…I don’t– I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to. I’m just saying, it’s an option.” Don’t like the way he’s looking at you. “It would definitely surprise Ortega.”

You put a hand under your sunglasses, covering your eyes. “F–f–fuck. Fine. But if I die I–I–I swear to god I’m coming back to haunt the shit out of you.”

* * *

The moment you step inside it feels like you’ve made a mistake. Shouldn’t have done this. Shouldn’t be in here. Should have–

“Oh. My. God!?” The brown-skinned woman at the counter, with a nose-ring and a bandana in her hair, gapes open-mouthed at you. “ _Nunya!?_ Is that really you? Holy shit.” She slams the book in her hands shut and practically dives over the counter to get at you. “I can’t fucking believe it.”

You take a step back and to the left, trying to avoid both the crazy woman marching right at you and a clueless Daniel following in behind you. “Uh– Sorry, I don’t– uh– what.”

The woman has the grace to stop short of tackling you, her face lit up brighter than Daniel’s was the first time you met. “Com’on, you don’t remember me? Izzie? From Roller Derby?”

You frown, it feels like jostling open a very old box. “S–sorry…” You smile, apologetic. “I remember Derby, but it’s… it’s been a long time.”

“Hell, I’ll say! We thought you were dead, man this is wild!” Izzie bounces on her feet as if she’s barely restraining herself from throwing herself on you.

You can feel your mouth go dry. “Th–thought I was dead?” Share a glance with Daniel, but he’s not any more clued in than you are.

“Yeah girl, the whole team went to your funeral. Man, that shit was whacked. The old marshal slugged out a reporter and that guy was saying some frankly _wild_ stuff and then there was the showdown with the other chick’s–”

“W–w–wait–” You hold up a hand trying to stem the tide. “The–the funeral? You were at the funeral?”

“Your man Steel? He’s Marshal now, ya know? He came a’calling asking about you.” She waves a hand, “Anyway, long story short, we all got invited. Man, I can’t believe you never told us you were a super hero!”

You were right. Stepping in here was absolutely a mistake, and frankly it’s all Herald’s fault for encouraging you. “Technically I was just a vigilante…” you reply, voice weak.

“Nah, it’s cool, I get it. So like, I guess it was all just so you could go undercover for something huh?” Izzie’s eyes light up. Oh. Oh, you remember now. Izzie was the conspiracy theory one. “Man, can’t wait to tell Rosa about this she is gonna _freak!_ ”

Is she… really not mad? Upset? She just seems thrilled. You nod, “Y–yeah. I’d uh, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t… I mean, I’m sorry about the whole– It’s just… well but–”

Her enthusiasm dampens, “Ah. Okay. I gotcha.” She winks and pantomimes zipping her lips. “You’re safe with me, girl.” She winks. It doesn’t seem like she’s lying but… Izzie likes to talk.

Daniel stands awkwardly behind you, towards your left. Eager for an excuse to change the conversation you step to the side and gesture towards him. “A–any–anyway, uh, Izzie, this is a… friend of mine, um–”

Daniel smiles, offering a hand, “Danny, it’s nice to meet a friend of Ari’s.”

Izzie grabs his hand, pumping it forcefully. “Damn! You look like the spitting image of that Herald guy.”

He laughs, running his hand through hair once Izzie lets go. “Yeah, I… get that a lot.”

“So!” She claps her hands together. “What can I help ya both with today?”

“Ah…” Your mouth goes dry. What were you thinking, letting Daniel push you into coming in here? This whole thing… don’t you have more important things you should be doing? And now yet another person knows you’re still alive – another notch in your shield against the Directive. If Herald wasn’t right next to you, you’d wipe Izzie’s mind and bolt for it.

But then again… she’s so happy to see you. And they _all_ went to the funeral? Did they…actually care? How do you feel about that? You don’t know. Don’t know anything. You’re disposable, right? Why did they care? Or remember?

Daniel nudges you in the side, “Did you still want to get your ears pierced?”

Can feel your face burn. How long did you stand there? Fuck. Make a decision chickadee.

“Uh, I th–think maybe…”

A chorus of screams ring out from the concourse, and a corresponding surge of panicked thoughts washes against you. Daniel’s already running outside while you and Izzie look at each other.

“Damn, talk about shit timing, what the hey is going on out there?” Izzie creases her brow and you follow her outside. A cloud of smoke is billowing up from the far end of the concourse while people stream past, eager to get out of the danger zone.

What are they running from?

Daniel glances at you both as you step outside. “I’m sorry, but I need to check on this.”

“W–wait.” You grab at his arm. Who’s causing this, what’s going on? Two people, fighting. No, two people and… your hand tightens on Daniel’s arm, and your throat gets painfully tight. “F–f–fuck. It’s– it’s the Catastrofiend.”

“The what?” Daniel frowns, “She hasn’t been seen since–”

“W–was at the auction fiasco.” You swallow hard, fighting back nausea. “Uh– O–ortega told me.” You let go of his arm. “J–just uh, just be careful against that thing.” She could dice Herald without breaking a sweat if the damn fool wasn’t careful.

“Okay. Thanks for the warning.” Daniel takes a breath. “I still have to go. You two uh, be careful?” He gives a small wave before taking off running against the tide of people, lifting up into the air over them.

Izzie gapes, open mouthed. “Oh. My. God. He didn’t just… look like Herald. Are you freaking kidding me!? THAT WAS ACTUALLY HERALD!?” You step back before she can grab you by the shoulders. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WITH YOU FRIENDS WITH HERALD!?” She takes a breath, then stares you dead in the eyes. “Girl, you _need_ to get me his number, STAT.”

You raise your hands to ward her off. “I–I–I don’t think I can just… give that out. S–sorry.”

“SO THEN YOU HAVE IT!?” Abruptly her facial expression changes, brows furrowed. “Hey, wait. You aren’t heading off too?”

You wince, turn away to look at the column of smoke. “I’m… uh, I’m r–retired now. Actually. Fr–from everything…”

“Did something happen?”

Daniel’s not here now. You could wipe her mind and slip away and pretend this whole day never happened. You should do that. It’s the only safe move. How long did you even know her? Not even two years. A superficial friendship at best. Don’t owe her anything.

“Hey… Ari?”

“You know… the funeral? And Heartbreak…? It… it was real bad. I–I–I can’t do it anymore.”

“Bullshit.”

“W–what?”

“You heard, me, that’s bullshit.” You look back at her, and she’s staring you down, hands on her hips. “I’ve never seen you give up on anything.”

“Y–you barely knew me.”

“Okay, so we aren’t sisters or anything.” She shrugs. “But I’ve never seen you just stand around when there’s trouble. Not on the TV, not in the game, not in person.”

“I’m… n–not that person anymore.”

“People can change, sure, but in my _extremely_ humble opinion, they don’t change all that much, ya know?”

You chew your cheek, worrying the strap of your purse. Herald really has no idea what he’s in for against Catastrofiend. He’s gotten a lot better at fighting, and his knee is mostly

alright now, but is he really ready? And then what about those two other hostile minds you picked up? Most everyone else has cleared out by now but who’s been hurt? Who needs help getting out of the area?

Fuck.

Fuck – why are you thinking about this?

Shit.

Goddamn it.

Slip a hand into your purse, find the brass knuckles and your knife. You’re making a huge mistake. This is only going to make trouble for you.

You close your eyes, take a deep breath, hold it, let it out. “C–c–can you watch our stuff?”

Izzie grins, “Hell yeah, sure. Knock ‘em dead, girl.”

You put your bag down next to Daniel’s, drop your purse in with it. “Th–thanks. I’ll uh, I’ll be back for it.” She gives you a thumbs up. With a nod, you make your way towards trouble.


	3. so say, are you safe?

No power armor, no jet boosters, no nanovores, no rat-king. It’s you with a knife and your left first curled tight, wearing brass knuckles. You don’t even have a skinsuit on. Even Sidestep always at least had a skinsuit. This is fucking suicide.

Even Herald, who has been so goddamn desperate to talk you back into action, didn’t try to get you to come help for this.

You can hear them fighting before you see it, turning a corner. A burger shack is the source of the smoke, it’s entire front facade smashed to pieces, the roof sagging inwards. In the center of walkway, trampling over a flowerbed of roses and saffron, Catastrofiend stands tall, all four blade-arms raised and poised to strike at it’s two opponents: Herald, who’s floating twenty feet up and looking for an opening and… Lady Argent?

Of course. Sure. Why not?

Argent’s hands are extended into long, thing blades of her own that she holds at the ready. Shifting lightly on her feet she moves side to side, just out of the Catastrofiend’s reach, looking for an opening.

If Argent is one of the hostile minds you detected earlier, then where’s the second? You don’t dare try to reach out and find it. Not this close to to Catastrofiend. Without the Rat-King to act as a buffer for you, the risk of of accidentally touching that mind is too high.

Just being near her is making you feel sick.

Okay, Ariadne, be smart about this. If Argent’s here too, Herald will probably be okay. The best way to make their job easier is to sweep the area and make sure everyone got out okay and is safe.

To your relief, both Rangers are fully focused on Catastrofiend. Neither one notices as you skirt the edge of the fight, ducking into one building and the next. Scattered food, shopping bags, someone’s clutch, a wig even. But no people. Good.

Outside the tension snaps as Herald dives into the fray. Rather then directly try to take the 4-armed monster arm, he ducks left and right, keeping Catastrofiend occupied as Argent moves in, carving lines into her sides. Huh. Teamwork. Honestly didn’t believe they were capable of it. Are the two of them on talking terms again?

Hesitating in the doorframe of an empty shoe store, you wait for a chance to book it across to the other side and check other row.When something sets your teeth on edge. Tensing up, you very cautiously feel out with your telepathic sense. The other presence you have originally picked up. What’s it doing?

The fighting moves back, away from you, and it’s your chance to book it across the concourse. The other presence is closer now. Were they fighting the Catastrofiend with Argent? Probably another vigilante she’s teamed up with. Or – no – you can see the gun barrel sticking out of the window of the next shop down as you slide to a stop.

That’s not a vigilante.

Gritting your teeth, you grab their focus and pull. The shot goes wide into the air, missing Herald. No point trying to sneak up on him, whoever he is. He knows you’re here now, that was _not_ a subtle move you just did. Tightening the grip on your knife, you make a run for the gunman before he can reposition.

Vaulting through the broken window, you twist and land behind the man, knocking the sniper rifle out of his hands before he can bring it around. “Who the–the–the fuck are you?”

The man grunts, sizing you up. Worryingly he doesn’t seem shocked by some random woman in a shawl vaulting through the window. You shrug your hand free of your shawl and he makes a move for the pistol in his belt. Jump forward, punching him in square the mouth and snapping his head back against the wall.

Recovering he spits out a wad of blood and takes a swing at you. Twist out of the way, you let his punch carry him forward as you circle behind and kick out his knees, sending him to the ground. He catches himself with his arms, only to be pushed down further when you kick him in the ass, sending him sliding across the floor face first.

Don’t give him a chance to recover this time. Pinning him to the ground with your knees, you press his face down with an arm on his neck. “H–hey, buddy. Asked you a–a–a question.

“No business of yours,” He wheezes, “Adrestia.”

Your heart seizes. “W-what?”

The gunman bucks underneath you, throwing to the ground as before rolling to the side and getting back to his feet. He pulls out the pistol as you get to your feet. “Don’t play stupid.” He fires, the shot whizzing past your head as you dive to the left. Fuck!

You twist in under his guard and bring the butt of your knife down on the wrist of his gun hand, grabbing his elbow with your other hand. With a hard turn there’s a popping sound and then a scream as the man’s arm dislocates from his shoulder as you throw him over your head, gun dropping from his hand.

He crashes through a table and goes still. Alive, but out cold.

Wheezing for breath, you adjust your sunglasses. Can’t help the small tinge of pride as you grab the pistol off the ground. Still got an almost full clip. Damn. That was both easier and harder than you’d thought it would be. Everything hurts more without armor. Who knew.

The guy’s unconscious now, which means you can’t rip through his mind. How did he know you’re Adrestia? Why did he appear with Catastrofiend? Who the hell is he working with? Or for? Why try to kill Herald?

If Dr. Mortum could figured out and this random nobody goon knows, how many people in this city know who you are? How _much_ do they know about who you are?

Breaking glass pulls you back towards the main fight in the concourse. Argent is picking herself up after being sent through the window of a jewelry store. Catastrofiend is turning her full attention to Herald who’s attempts at barnstorming punches and kicks seem to be having little effect.

They need a distraction.

God damn it.

When was the last time you used a gun? Tried not to keep them in… easy access. Don’t think about that. Hold your breath, take aim, squeeze and release. The recoil sends a shock down your arm as the bang deafens your ears. The Catastrofiend reels, turning in your direction and raising its arms to defend herself. Taking aim, you make another potshot, dinging the metal blade raised across her body.

Welp. Got her attention.

Now what genius?

You take off running down the concourse as she chases after you. Prayers are answered when she stops, screeching in pain as Argent slashes down her exposed back. You slide to a stop, watching as Argent cuts through the melted flesh, dripping viscous black blood to the ground. Herald swoops in under the arms and grabs at one of the artificial ones that Argent’s damaged, pulling hard.

Holy shit.

With a sicking pop the arm come frees of its graft point. Flailing, Catastrofiend catches Herald with the flat of one its other bladed arms, sending him flying, amputated arm crashing to the ground.

Sweeping its remaining limbs wide, she forces Argent back before turning tail and running for it. Argent doesn’t hesitate, rushing after. Silence finally settles over the mall as the garbled speech of the Catastrofiend fades into the distance.

And then the police sirens pick up.

Fucking hell.

Better go check on the guy you K.O.’d. If you had your suit, you’d have tied him down to something to keep him from–

He’s gone. Sniper rifle too. “Fuck.” You kick a spilled soda can across the wrecked storefront. Fucking figures. Goddamn it. Still have the pistol but – can’t exactly turn that over, it’s got your own fingerprints on it. Cool. Cool.

Okay.

Okay.

Stick the knife through a loop in your jeans, slip the brass knuckles into a pocket. Flip the safety and stick the pistol in a back pocket. Readjust your shawl to make sure everything’s covered. Everything in place, you make your way back onto the concourse to find Herald floating up to survey the damage.

You gave him a mock salute, “H–hey, flyboy.”

“Ariadne!” He dips back to ground level. “I thought I saw– what are you doing here?” The enthusiasm in his thoughts is painful to feel. Oh no. You’ve given him ideas.

“J–j–just making sure you didn’t get yourself… ya know– killed.” You shrug. “I didn’t– didn’t really do anything. Just checked for injured.” With a sweep of your hand you gesture at the rubble. “Everyone got away okay.”

He beams, goddamn it, he knows your downplaying it, and even worse he knows that you know that he knows. “Thanks for the help, Si–”

“ _Don’t you f–f–f–f–fucking dare_.” You step into his space and punch him in the shoulder, hard enough to send him drifting backwards.

“Okay, okay!” He raises his hands, “I get it.” You sincerely doubt that. He drifts back towards you. “I need to give a report to the police, will you…?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay, well…” Daniel rubs neck in an uncanny imitation of Julia. “Can you hold on to the stuff I bought, for a bit? I don’t know when I’ll be able to go back and grab it.”

“I… y–yeah– yeah, okay.” You sigh, “I can do that.”


	4. hope you're doing better now

You fidget in the chair, trying not to tense up by digging grooves into the foam arm rests with your fingers. “C–c–can’t believe this bullshit…” Why did you come back here? Half the mall is closed and you’re still sore from yesterday.

Izzie whacks you lightly on the arm. “Don’t be a baby, I’ve seen you take harder falls. This’ll be nothing. Just a little pinch, you’ll barely feel it.”

You harden your face into a glare to mask the sudden wave of nausea churning up your throat. “Don’t–don’t patronize me, Izzie.”

She steps around you, laughing. “Seriously, it’ll be over before you even know it.”

“I d–d–doubt that.”

“Oh yeah?” She steps away for a moment then returns shoving a mirror in your face. “We’re done.”

You blink at your reflection. “O–oh.” Taking the mirror from Izzie you peer at yourself, twisting your head first one way then the other to better see the two amethyst studs.

“So?”

“They’re– they’re nice.” You blink your eyes hard. “Thanks.”

“Now remember,” Izzie raises a finger at you as she takes the mirror back. “They have to stay in for six weeks minimum while the pierce heals, or you’ll get a nasty infection. And make sure to clean front and back.”

You wave her away as you stand up. “I get it. I did the research.”

“I’m serious.”

“Sorry,” you make yourself smile, “thanks.” Reaching for your purse you start thumbing through your wallet. “How much do I owe, again?”

“It’s on the house. As thanks for yesterday.”

You look up, “W–what? That didn’t– huh?” Thanks for what???

“It was nice to see you again.” She laughs as she cleans up her equipment. “You know, _alive_?”

“Oh.”

“Next time, don’t leave without saying goodbye, okay?”


End file.
